Danny
by LE McMurray
Summary: On another planet SG1 find a child who is very familiar.


**AUTHOR'S NOTES**:- I got this idea from the Disney movie The Kid. I've never actually seen it but I liked the concept.

Loads of people have turned SG1 into children so here's my twist on the idea. Thanks to Stonedtoad for betaing as usual with a healthy dose of ego boosting. Hope you like and all feedback welcome.

* * *

SG1 moved closer to the ruins that they had finally come across, Daniel and Sam were both looking around interested as Teal'c and Jack kept a watchful eye on their surroundings. Daniel reached out to touch the walls.

"Ow," Daniel snapped in surprise at the sharp jolt.

"Daniel, you okay?" Jack called back to him.

"Yeah," Daniel sighed, "Just an electric shock. Probably static electricity."

"Good," Jack muttered, he started walking through the ruins again.

Daniel sighed again and followed on. He was out of sorts today but he knew why. It was the anniversary of his parents' death. Twenty-eight years ago today he had watched them get crushed to death. The strange thing was he didn't know why he was feeling it so much, usually he thought of them then managed to get through the day as normal but today he was preoccupied by the thought of them. Maybe it was because it was coming up for the second anniversary of Sha're dying, he decided. Taking a deep breath he tried hard to focus on the ruins around him.

x

Jack frowned as he noticed Daniel's absent look. He knew something was bothering his friend but Daniel was being closed-mouthed about it. Jack shrugged; he'd force it out of him later when they were back home.

"Carter," he called to his 2IC.

"Yes sir," she appeared beside him.

"You want to set up your dohickey now?" he asked.

"That the technical term?" Sam grinned at him before nodding, "Sure. Teal'c want to help?"

Teal'c nodded and silently followed her.

Daniel had stopped to look at the writings on a nearby wall so Jack decided to have a look around a little. As he rounded the corner he heard a soft sob. Cautiously he walked towards the sound wary of any traps but that wasn't what he found.

Curled in a corner against the wall was a small child, a boy. His knees were pulled up to his chest and his arms wrapped tightly around them. His head was resting against his knees hiding the face while shaggy soft blond hair fell down hiding him even more.

Jack knelt down next to the boy, "Hey?"

The boy pulled himself tighter into a ball trying to hide.

"Where are your parents?" Jack asked gently.

"Dead," came the quiet reply.

Hell, Jack thought to himself.

He stood up and looked over to see Daniel coming over to find him.

"Jack?" Daniel asked stopping dead when he saw the boy.

"We've got a stray," Jack said softly, joining his friend.

Daniel looked over at the boy and felt something tug at him, "Who is he?"

Jack shrugged, "Said his parents were dead."

Empathy shone in Daniel's eyes, "Let me try."

"Sure Daniel," Jack said, shocked to see the small head come up at the name.

Staring at them were two blank sorrowful very familiar clear blue eyes.

"Oh my God," Daniel breathed in amazement.

"What?"

"That's me."

Jack stared at him before glancing at the little boy then back at Daniel.

"Please tell me your kidding," he begged Daniel.

Daniel shook his head staring at the child, "I could show you pictures. That's me."

He dropped his pack and walked over to the small boy.

"Hi Daniel," he said softly as he knelt next to him.

"How did you know my name?" the child asked.

"Cause my name's Daniel too," Daniel smiled compassionately, "Actually it's Daniel Jackson."

The eyes widened, "That's my name."

Daniel smiled, "I know. We're kind of related."

Hope filled the blue eyes, "Really?"

Daniel nodded, "We'll confuse everyone if we're both called Daniel though. Do you mind me calling you Danny?"

Danny shook his head, "I don't mind."

"Good," Daniel smiled softly, "How did you get here?"

Danny shrugged, "I…I was in the museum with my parents, they…they…" tears started to build in the little boys eyes, "they were building the structure…and…and it fell."

The tears fell freely. Daniel reached out and pulled the little boy into his arms rocking him.

"I wanted to see them," Danny sobbed, "Nobody would let me see them."

"Shh Danny," Daniel just kept rocking the boy looking over to where Jack was watching.

"Daniel let's get back to base," Jack said softly, "Let Janet take a look at him."

Daniel nodded and stood up Danny still in his arms his sobs slightly calmer now. Danny didn't pull away and just leaned against Daniel's shoulder as Daniel and Jack walked back to join the rest of SG1.

Sam and Teal'c looked amazed to see Daniel carrying Danny.

"Who is that?" Sam asked.

"You won't believe me," Jack told her, "But that's Daniel Jackson at eight years old."

Sam and Teal'c stared at him surprise written all over their faces.

"We're going to take him back to base and let Janet look at him," Jack said motioning them forward, "So let's go."

By the time they reached the Stargate Danny had fallen asleep. Sam wrapped a blanket around him as he leaned against Daniel's shoulder the small arms clasped tightly around Daniel's neck.

* * *

Hammond looked up as the Stargate started to dial. No one was due back for at least another six hours. He knew before the technician even said it that SG1 were coming home.

"I wonder what they did this time," Dr Janet Fraiser said as she joined him.

Hammond nodded grimly, "I take it your ready for the worst?"

Janet raised an eyebrow, "Always."

They both looked up expectantly as SG1 exited the event horizon. First came Teal'c and Sam who both had a slightly perplexed look on their face then came Jack followed closely by Daniel carrying a child.

"Colonel?" Hammond asked, "Who is the child?"

Jack laughed, "You are not going to believe this one."

Janet joined them, "Let's get him to the infirmary," she ordered before getting a look at the boy, "He's adorable," she said as she saw him.

"Thanks," Daniel said quietly.

Janet stared at him in shock, "Is he yours?"

A small smile touched Daniel's lips, "Sort of. I'll explain once he's settled."

Janet nodded and followed him out of the Gateroom.

x

"He's WHO??" Hammond stared at Jack in absolute amazement.

"Daniel is completely sure," Jack told him, "But Doc Fraiser should be able to tell us."

Hammond nodded.

"I think I'll go see how Daniel is about this," Jack said, "The fact that it seems this is Daniel just after his parents were killed is going to be hard on him."

"Good idea Colonel," Hammond said.

Jack nodded at his CO before walking down to the infirmary. Janet had Danny in the bed usually reserved for Daniel making Jack smile.

"How's he doing?" Jack asked Daniel.

"He seems to be sleeping peacefully," Daniel said looking down on the younger version of himself, "This is so weird."

"I'll bet," Jack grinned looking down on the tousled blond head that peaked out from under the covers, "Wow, Danny is cute."

Daniel smiled softly, "You're the fifth person to say that. I'm quite flattered."

"You ain't that cute anymore," Jack grinned at him.

Daniel laughed before turning worried as a small cry came from the bed. Danny was tossing uncomfortably before he woke up screaming.

"Shh Danny," Daniel instantly comforted the boy, "You're safe. It's okay."

The little boy had his arms clasped tightly around Daniel's neck as he sobbed uncontrollably.

"M…M…Mommy," Danny cried heartbreakingly, "I want my Mommy."

"I know Danny," Daniel whispered, "I know. Shh, you need to sleep."

Danny looked at him tears overflowing his blue eyes, "I keep seeing what happened."

Daniel gave him a small sad smile, "You want to get something to eat?"

Swallowing hard Danny nodded.

"Come on," Daniel helped Danny off the bed and took his hand as they walked to the commissary.

* * *

Danny sat on the edge of the bed swinging his legs waiting as Daniel talked to Jack. He liked Daniel and had decided that he must be his uncle. Daniel looked a lot like Dad though sometimes he looked like Mom too which confused Danny but he decided he didn't care. Daniel was his family.

He quite liked Jack too and Sam and the doctor Janet but the man called Teal'c he was slightly afraid of.

It had been only a day since his parents had died and he had somehow ended up here. He knew it was a military base and wondered how his uncle worked here since he was obviously an archaeologist just like Mom and Dad.

"Coming Danny?" Daniel asked joining him.

Danny nodded and hopped off the bed to take his hand. They walked through the base occasionally getting glances from the soldiers but Daniel just kept walking until they came to an office.

"I've got to look over some things before we can leave the base," Daniel told him, "It won't take long."

Danny nodded and wandered around the room looking at everything.

"Danny," Daniel called to him.

"I know don't touch anything," Danny sighed.

"Actually I was going to tell you to be careful with some of the artefacts they have sharp corners," Daniel smiled, "And if you want to see anything that's too high for you just ask. Okay?"

Danny smiled in amazement and nodded.

About half an hour later Jack walked in, "Daniel, you're letting him play with those things?" he asked seeing Danny sitting studying two stone tablets.

Daniel looked at Jack and shrugged, "He's not going to break anything, besides it gives him something to do while I finish this."

"Janet got the results from her DNA test," Jack told him quietly.

"And?" Daniel asked knowing the answer anyway.

"He's definitely you," Jack said, "Janet's in shock and consulting every book she has. SG4 are being sent to look around the planet again, see if they can find anything."

Daniel nodded and glanced over to where Danny was still working, "I'm glad this happened."

"Why?"

Daniel looked at his friend, "When my parent's died I was shoved from place to place. No one was there to comfort me when the nightmares got too much but I can do that for Danny."

"You're comforting yourself," Jack said to him.

Daniel shrugged, "It's the way it always was."

Jack stared at him hard, "Not anymore Daniel. Now Hammond says you two can leave for tonight but he wants to talk to you tomorrow. So how about we all go to my house, get some videos?"

Daniel smiled, "Sure. Danny."

Danny looked up, "Yes?"

"Ready to go?"

Danny nodded, "I finished translating this."

"Great," Daniel smiled, "I'll see if you got anything I missed tomorrow but just now let's get out of here."

Danny walked with Daniel and Jack along the corridor towards the elevator.

"O'Neill, Daniel Jackson," Teal'c called to them.

"What's up Teal'c?" Jack asked.

"Dr Fraiser wishes to see Danny now," Teal'c told them.

Danny looked up at Daniel worriedly.

"We almost made it," Daniel grinned at him, "Come on."

x

"Good," Janet said as they walked into the infirmary, "Danny, I need to give you something for your allergies. Okay?"

Danny nodded.

"Up you get," she smiled pointing to the nearby bed.

Danny climbed up and waited as she fixed the injection, "This will make sure you don't spend all your time sneezing."

He closed his eyes tightly as the needle touched his skin.

"That's a good boy," Janet smiled at him producing a lollipop, "Here you go."

Danny smiled at her before he rejoined Daniel who was waiting for him.

Janet couldn't help but grin as they walked out of the infirmary. Two versions of the one man and both could melt your heart with that sweet smile.

"He's adorable," Janet said as Sam joined her.

"Which one?" Sam asked with a slight laugh.

"Does it matter?" Janet grinned back, "How could anyone not want to look after that little boy?" she said seriously, "How could they just push him from place to place? How couldn't they just be captivated by that smile?"

"I know," Sam sighed, "Daniel never talks about his childhood. We only found out how his parents died because of the Gamekeeper. I had to read his file to find out where he spent his childhood."

"I think he's trying to give Danny something he never got," Janet sighed, "Comfort."

"Danny adores him," Sam laughed suddenly, "Which if you think about it is very bizarre."

"Sam, there is nothing about this whole situation that I don't find bizarre."

* * *

Danny was sleeping curled against Daniel's arm occasionally mumbling in his sleep. Jack gently draped a blanket over the sleeping child before rejoining Daniel in watching the movie.

Daniel smiled softly at his friend, "Thanks Jack."

Jack shrugged, "I'm still looking after you. Nothings changed much."

Daniel laughed gathering Danny closer as he whimpered slightly in his sleep.

"Answer me this though," Jack said.

"What?"

"Danny is not exactly the tallest of people yet you are…"

"I hit a growth spurt at about thirteen," Daniel laughed, "Finally."

Jack smiled at him

"I wonder if this will change anything back then," Daniel thought outloud, "If it will change my life or anything."

"We'll just have to wait and see," Jack told him.

Daniel smiled before he looked sadly at the small boy sleeping against him, "I don't want him to leave. How bizarre is that?"

"It's not strange Daniel," Jack told him, "It's your natural parental instinct."

"What natural instinct?" Daniel asked, "I'm not good with kids. I never have been."

"I'll give you at least three examples," Jack told him, "Cassie, Shifu and that little boy there."

"But Danny is me," Daniel argued.

"He's still a kid," Jack told him, "A kid you've been looking after. You may know him but don't forget the other two examples."

Daniel sighed, "Cassie, she just wrapped us all round her finger and Shifu he's…" Daniel trailed off not wanting to finish the sentence.

"Sha're's son," Jack finished for him placing a sympathetic hand on his friends shoulder.

"Which makes him part of me," Daniel whispered before refocusing, "Anyway Danny is who I was. I know how he feels, I know what he's dreaming so I can help him."

Jack smiled, "I think you are."

* * *

Danny blinked as the sunlight hit his eyes. Opening them he saw Daniel asleep on the couch across from him. Very quietly he went into the kitchen hoping not to wake Daniel up.

"Morning," Jack smiled seeing him walk in.

"Morning," Danny said softly, "I didn't want to wake Daniel."

"Good idea," Jack nodded, "Hungry?"

Danny nodded.

"Grab a seat and I'll see what I can find," Jack turned and started looking through the cupboards, "Ah Fruitloops. You want these cause I still can't eat them."  
Danny looked slightly confused but nodded anyway.

Jack put a plate of cereal down in front of him before sitting next to him with a mug of coffee. Danny watched Jack read the paper while he ate breakfast.

"Danny," Jack said, "Daniel's probably gonna sleep for a while. I was thinking about having a barbecue tonight so how about we go buy some stuff and leave sleeping beauty to get his rest?"

Danny laughed slightly, "That sounds good," he hesitated, "Is it my fault?"

Jack looked confused, "What?"

"Daniel being so tired," Danny explained, "When I wake up from a nightmare he's always there. Is that why he's not sleeping?"

Jack looked down on the worried little boy and gave him a warm smile, "Daniel just wants to make sure you're okay. Besides he never sleeps properly anyway."

Danny frowned, "Why?"

Jack gave a small laugh, "He works without realising how late it is and then sleeps for a few days. It's not your fault. Okay?"

"Okay."

x

Danny walked beside Jack as they shopped. Things were very different. He'd never seen half the things that they'd past in the car not to mention the car but he decided not to ask. Jack was great fun and Danny enjoyed spending time with him as they bought food for the barbecue.

"Hi," Daniel smiled as they walked into the living room.

"I take it Hammond called," Jack said dumping the bags on the kitchen table before rejoining them.

"Yeah, he wants us back in the SGC now," Daniel told him with a grimace, "SG4 just returned from the planet."

"Let's go then," Jack said.

x

"Good," Hammond said when he saw them troop into the briefing room.

"Danny," Daniel said, "This is General Hammond. He's in charge of the base."

"Hello Danny," Hammond smiled.

"Hi," Danny whispered as he hid slightly behind Daniel's leg.

Daniel took his usual seat next to Jack after he got Danny seated next to him. Sam and Teal'c joined them and they waited for SG4.

Danny watched Teal'c apprehensively as he was talking to Sam, he couldn't shake the feeling that followed him whenever he saw Teal'c.

"What's up?" Daniel asked him.

"Nothing," Danny shook his head, he knew Teal'c was Daniel's friend.

"You want to switch seats so I can talk to Teal'c and you can talk to Jack?" Daniel asked him getting a slightly relieved smile.

After a few minutes Janet appeared with Cassie in tow.

"Danny," Janet smiled, "This is Cassie. She's going to stay with you while we have our meeting."

Danny looked at Daniel, "If this is about me I should be included," he protested.

"Danny," Daniel said softly, "Just trust me. Okay?"

Danny nodded after a few moments before turning to Cassie, "Hello."

"Hi Danny," Cassie grinned, "Come on. I've got some videos we can watch."

As Danny followed her out of the room Cassie gave Daniel a reassuring nod that Danny would be fine with her.

x

SG4 finally arrived and sat across from SG1.

"What did you find?" Daniel asked.

Captain Peters opened up the file and handed him a picture.

"This is Elro. He told us that we would have to return the boy to the planet," he explained.

"His name is Danny," Daniel stated, "Don't treat him like he doesn't matter."

"Sorry sir," Peters said, "Anyway Elro told us you shouldn't have removed Danny from the planet. That he was only there as comfort but he didn't explain further."

"So we have to take Danny back," Jack mused seeing pain in Daniel's eyes, "Are we sure we can trust this Elro?"

Peters nodded, "I think we can but I would suggest you talk to him yourself before you make any decision."

Hammond nodded, "I concur. SG1 you are scheduled to return to PX3 335 in three hours."

x

Daniel hadn't been sure about leaving Danny for so long but when he'd went to check up on him and Cassie he found them sitting happily watching Disney videos. Now as they walked through the ruins again he wondered if he could let Danny go. He knew Danny was who he had once been but the little boy was his own person. They had arrived on the planet and Captain Peters introduced them to the being Elro. Daniel stood listening as he prattled on about ancestors and comfort without giving them any explanation. Finally he'd had enough.

"Why?" Daniel demanded, "Why did you bring him here?"

"We didn't," Elro told him, "You did."

"What?" Jack snapped.

"How did I bring him here?" Daniel asked perplexed.

Elro pointed at the wall where Daniel had received his electric shock, "You needed comfort for something. Our ancestors felt it and brought the boy to you."

Jack looked at Elro, "Could you give us a minute?"

The man nodded and moved away from them.

"Daniel," Jack said softly, "You know what he meant?"

Daniel sighed and dropped to sit on a nearby rock, "It was the anniversary of my parents death that day. I just couldn't get it out of my mind then we found Danny."

"If what Elro said is true we have to bring Danny back here," Jack said.

"What will happen to him?" Daniel turned to Elro.

"He shall be returned to where he came from with no memory of this."

"No," Daniel cried, "I don't want that."

"Daniel…"

"No Jack," Daniel snapped, "I don't want him to go back where there's no one. I can't do that to him."

"Daniel, Danny can't stay here," Jack said, "He has to go back to where he's from."

"Jack, you don't understand," Daniel's voice was barely a whisper, "You have no idea what it's like to have seen your parents crushed to death, to have heard them scream before silence. To wake up every night hearing and seeing it, to have no one come and comfort you because no one cared. I can't put Danny through that, I just can't."

"Does Danny's memory have to be erased?" Jack asked Elro.

"It is only possible for a vague memory," Elro told them, "But if the boy stays he shall die and so shall you."

* * *

They had decided to take Danny back to the planet the next day so Daniel could spend just a little more time with him. He was fixing some things in his office before they headed to Jack's for the barbecue.

"Hello," Danny said walking in, "Jack said he's waiting."

"I'm almost finished," Daniel smiled putting away the book he had been using.

"Who's this?" Danny asked; picking up the picture of Sha're.

Daniel sighed, "My wife, Sha're."

"Where is she?" Danny asked quite intrigued.

"She died almost two years ago."

Danny felt embarrassed at making Daniel feel bad and decided he should say something nice, "She's very pretty."

Daniel laughed softly, "Yes, she was. Let's go before Jack decides to leave without us."

x

Daniel stood watching as Danny and Cassie chased Cassie's dog around the garden. He wished Danny could stay but he knew the only thing was to send him home. He just hoped that the memory of this time stayed with the little boy letting him know people had loved him.

"He's a good kid," Jack said standing next to him, "It's the only thing we can do."

"I know," Daniel said softly, "Danny has to go back from where he came from or we both die. It's just telling him what's happened is going to be hard. How do you explain to a kid that you're him almost thirty years in the future."

"He's a bright kid," Jack reminded his friend, "You were a bright kid. Maybe this will be why you can think outside the box."

"Maybe," Daniel agreed quietly before smiling at his younger self who was giggling as the dog licked his face.

Sam rescued him from the dog before starting to tickle him. Danny wriggled away from her running to Daniel for protection his face glowing with laughter. Daniel knew the best time to tell the boy was now.

"Danny," Daniel said softly, "I need to talk to you."

"Okay," Danny shrugged following him into the house.

Daniel sat the young boy on the couch before crouching in front of him, "Oh this is hard," he sighed, "Danny, you can't stay here."

"What?" anguish filled the little boy's voice.

"You're not meant to be here," Daniel went on, "You belong somewhere else."

"No," Danny whispered, "I want to stay here with you."

"I know Danny but you can't."

Tears filled the blue eyes, "Don't you want me here?"

"Danny, I wish you could stay here with me forever but you can't," Daniel said, "There's something about me that means I can't let you stay with me."

"What?" Danny demanded.

Daniel pulled out a picture and handed it to Danny.

"This is a picture of me and my parents," Danny whispered.

"That's a picture of me and my parents," Daniel told him receiving a bemused look.

"I don't understand," Danny cried, "How can that be?"

"Danny, I'm you," Daniel explained, "But I'm you in about twenty-eight years."

"I always thought you looked like Dad but I thought you were my uncle," Danny whispered, "You're me? Then how did I get here?"

Daniel shrugged, "I'm not really sure but you have to go back to your own time. Danny, I want you to always remember to believe in yourself and when you feel alone know that you will find people who will love you. You will find the best friends anyone could ever have but you have to be strong."

"I promise," Danny whispered before hugging him.

* * *

Danny's amazement at the Stargate made Jack smile remembering Daniel's original reaction to it. Danny walked between Daniel and Jack as they headed back to the ruins. Elro was waiting to meet them, "Welcome back."

Jack nodded to him, "This is Danny, Danny meet Elro."

"Hello," Danny said quietly his hand gripping Daniel's even tighter.

"What does he have to do?" Jack asked.

"All the boy must do is touch the wall and he shall be returned to where he belongs," Elro explained.

Jack nodded, "Give us a few minutes," he knelt down to Danny, "Okay kiddo, its time. You just remember never to give up, okay?"

"I'm going to miss you, Jack," Danny smiled as Jack hugged him.

"Nah you won't," Jack grinned, "We'll see each other again."

Danny smiled before looking at Daniel.

"I wish I didn't have to go," Danny whispered.

"Same here," Daniel gave him a sad smile, "But you'll see me everyday when you look in the mirror."

Daniel hugged the boy not wanting to let go of him but he had to. Danny walked slowly to the wall. He looked back at where Daniel and Jack stood before he stepped forward and touched the wall. Daniel felt a small jolt of electricity flow through him as Danny disappeared.

"Goodbye," Daniel whispered.

x

"So?" Jack asked as they walked back to the Stargate.

"So?" Daniel answered.

"What do you remember?" Jack frowned at him, "You have to know something."

Daniel smiled, "I vaguely remember being looked after by a group of people just after my parents died. I remember they were good to me and I liked them then I had to leave."

"Change much back then?"

"It's strange I think it did," Daniel smiled, "I remember being comforted when I woke up from my nightmares and even after I left I still felt that comfort. Thank you Jack."

Jack looked at him confused, "For what?"

"Looking after Danny," Daniel smiled, "He thought a lot of you."

Jack laughed, "Dial us up."

Daniel dialled them home before sending the signal. As he moved to walk through the wormhole he looked back.

"Goodbye Danny," he whispered, "And thank you."


End file.
